


This liquor's got me faded talking crazy (you don't know me now)

by NCTentalising



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Because I love Star Wars my dudes, Butterknife ehue, I love Know Me by DPR Live, I miss Johnten, Idk how I thought of a jar being the sole purpose, Jaeyong are also pining idiots, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Ten loves Johnny as much as Johnny loves him, jaeyong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: Every time Johnny and Ten get into a (petty) fight, Johnny does what he's best at, screwing shut the lid on Ten's money jar.





	This liquor's got me faded talking crazy (you don't know me now)

It wasn't often that Johnny and Ten have their little fights but it wasn't rare either. Squabbles belong in healthy relationships right? But every time after one of these incidences, Johnny does the one thing he's good at, screwing shut the lid on Ten's money jar.

Jaehyun comes over after hearing that Johnny and Ten had their fight, listening to what Johnny has to say as he always does.

"Johnny, I saw him trying to pry open that thing with a knife!" Jaehyun exclaims and sighs. Ten was in his room so Jaehyun could speak as loud as he wanted to.

"Well, he tried to poke holes with the said knife." Johnny says and lets out a laugh.

"Jesus, Johnny, I'm not sure if that's supposed to make the situation any better." Jaehyun's eyes were wide. How could his best friend say that so carelessly?

"No, but it's cute. He used a butter knife." Johnny knows his man isn't stupid.

"I. . .um, still dangerous if you ask me." Jaehyun says and the other male shrugs.

"Why do you do it anyway?" Jaehyun finally asks. This wasn't the first time Johnny had done this, in fact, it's at least the fifth time.

"Ten can't open jars easily right? So, he has to get me to open it. And doing that will result in him talking to me again. Which means cuddling-"

"Okay- that's enough, bro." Jaehyun cuts him off, knowing that his lonely ass can't handle listening to their cutesy love life. Johnny could only laugh, knowing the other is indeed lonely.

Just then, the doorbell rings, must be Taeyong. Johnny answers the door.

"Hey, Johnny." Taeyong says and offers a warm smile which was returned.

"Hi. He's in his room." Johnny says and he nods.

"Hi, Jaehyun." Taeyong said, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Jaehyun waved, the tips of his ears turning scarlet. Taeyong disappeared into the direction of Ten's room as Johnny returned to his seat, next to Jaehyun.

"So, you and Taeyong?" Johnny wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Jaehyun whines and turns away, not wanting his friend to see his face, painted red.

 

 

"Hey, Ten." Taeyong opened his room door to see a sulky Ten.

"Hi."

"Ten, you guys really have to stop these tiny stupid fights." Taeyong says as he sits next to Ten on his bed. Ten looks almost offended.

"Our fights are not stupid!"

"Oh, really? What was it about this time?" Taeyong challenged.

Ten muttered something but Taeyong didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked as Ten sighed.

"I said, it was about which Star Wars ship was best."

"You guys fought over that? What the heck? Real talk, Poe Dameron's X-Wing is the best."

"Bitch, what? Not that ship, dumbass! I was talking about pairings!" Ten yells.

"Oh- in that case, Kylux."

"See! He keeps insisting on Poe and Finn." Ten rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Uh, actually, I said Han and Leia, but whatever floats your boat, honey." Johnny opens the door and pokes his head through the gap.

"What- how the fuck long have you been listening?"

"The entire conversation, love." Johnny says and chuckles. Ten decides to throw a pillow at the door, making Johnny duck back out.

The younger shakes his head and turns his attention back to Taeyong.

"See what I mean? He doesn't just stick to one ship, the last time he said it was Anakin and Padmè. And he has the audacity to tell me that the U-Wings are better than the X-Wings." Ten says and crosses his arms.

Taeyong frowned at the idea of a U-Wing being a better aircraft.

"Maybe he doesn't know Star Wars as well as you think he does?"

"Taeyong, he was the one who introduced Star Wars to me. That cute, giant nerd was the one who loved every single movie that had to do with space and fuckin' time jumps or something." Ten is too in love to, honestly, even stay mad at Johnny.

He then gets off his bed and to the table where his stash of money is.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asks.

"Watch." And so he does, he watches as Ten struggles to twist open that stupid jar he keeps his money in. He then smiles.

"The jar? Again?" Taeyong asks as Ten nodded.

"Why do you even keep it around?" He wants to know why Ten, even though he knows Johnny would do that, still keeps the jar around.

"It lets me know that he still loves me, it's like a way of reconciling, I guess?"

"It's like a cute Johnny thing to do." Ten continues.

"I think that's my cue to leave, yeah?" Taeyong smiles at Ten and walks out.

 

 

"So, I'm guessing he's going to ask you about the jar again? And you'll make up?" Jaehyun asks, more like states.

"Mhm." Johnny hums, hearing Ten's door open and close.

"My work here is done, boys. Come on, Jae, I'll take you for some ice cream." Taeyong says, once he reaches where Jaehyun and Johnny were. He offers a hand to Jaehyun, who shyly takes it, following Taeyong.

"Have fun, guys." Johnny calls out as they made their exit, mumbling soft byes.

Johnny hears Ten's door open and close again and this time, he sees his boyfriend, wearing  _his_ hoodie, at least 2 sizes too big. Ten looked even smaller in it and Johnny almost coos at him.

"Johnny?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I need help with the jar." Ten bit his lip.

"C'mere." Johnny said as Ten began walking to where he was and plopped himself down next to the older man, jar still in his hand.

Johnny plucked the jar from Ten's hands, which were significantly smaller than the former's own. He pried the jar open without much effort.

"I still don't get how you do that." Ten says, looking down to hide his smile.

"And I'd do it for you always, baby." Johnny brought his hand up to Ten's chin, tilting upwards, after setting the jar down.

Their eyes met, black on brown orbs. Their breaths mixing from the close proximity, eyes closed and Johnny pulls the smaller towards him, closing the gap between them. Ten slings his arms around Johnny's neck, hands resting by his nape, caressing it.

After a while, they pulled away and Johnny says something cheesy that has Ten rolling his eyes.

"I don't know how I put up with you."

"But you'll manage, right." Johnny's soft gaze makes Ten melt right there and then.

"Han and Leia are still the best."

"I thought we got past that." Ten groaned.

"Yeah, but without them, there wouldn't be a Ben Solo." Johnny says and laughs, watching Ten roll his eyes.

"But you know what I like, no, love best?" Ten asks, a smile displayed on his lips.

"Me." Johnny says as a matter-of-factly, grinning confidently.

Ten hums and pulls his boyfriend in for another kiss. They spent their entire day cuddling on the couch, just as Johnny tried telling Jaehyun earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this so spare me for any mistakes ahahaha
> 
> I MISS JOHNTEN IDK HOW MANY TIMES I'VE SAID IT BUT I MISS JOHNTEN
> 
> Also I really fucking love DPR Live


End file.
